Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an abnormal connection detection method; particularly, it relates to such abnormal connection detection method capable of determining whether an abnormal connection occurs by determining whether an output current generated by a power supplier is higher than a predetermined current threshold or by determining whether a slope of such output current is higher than a predetermined slope threshold during a predetermined time period.
Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a block diagram of a conventional charging system. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional charging system 100 comprises a power adapter 10, a cable 70 and an electronic device 20. The power adapter 10 and the electronic device 20 are coupled to each other through the cable 70. The power adapter 10 comprises at least a power regulator 11. The electronic device 20 includes at least a load 21. The cable 70 includes at least a positive power transmission line 71 and a negative power transmission line 73. When the power adapter 10 (acting as a power supplier) and the electronic device 20 (acting as a power receiver) are coupled to each other through the cable 70, the positive power transmission line 71 and the negative power transmission line 73 form a loop to transmit power.
Under an abnormal circumstance wherein there are dusts, threads or other unwanted materials within or on the connection port between the electronic device 20 and the cable 70, the positive power transmission line 71 and the negative power transmission line 73 may be shorted to form another current path, as shown by a dashed line resistor R35. Such abnormal situation will lead to an undesirable buildup of heat in the cable 70 and a power loss during power transmission, which, if not well-controlled, can become very dangerous.
In view of the above, to overcome the drawback in the prior art, the present invention proposes an abnormal connection detection method capable of determining whether an abnormal connection occurs by determining whether an output current generated by a power supplier is higher than a predetermined current threshold or by determining whether a slope of such output current is higher than a predetermined slope threshold during a predetermined time period.